Episode 12: Flame Princess vs. Macestra
Episode 12: Flame Princess vs. Macestra ADVENTURE TIME!!! Finn: Macestra...Macestra!....MACESTRA!!!!! Macestra: Ahh!!! What? What was that all about? Finn: Common you gotta wake up. You have to meet someone! Macestra: Who is soooo important to meet that you have to wake me up at 5:30 in the MORNING!? Finn: Well if you would stop yelling at me I could show you! Macestra: Ok sorry....I'm not a morning person...so who do I have to meet sooo ''badly? Finn: Ok Macestra...This is Flame Princess. Macestra: Woah... (Macestra just stares at FP) Finn: She's my girlfriend. Macestra: Your WHAT NOW? Finn: Girlfriend. You know...we go out on dates and stuff....you have to have boyfriends and girlfriends on Earth? Macestra: Yeah I know what it is but....i dont mean this in a mean way but I had no clue in the hole wide--land of Ooo that you had a girlfriend. But you do...thats...great! :'( Finn: Thanks I guess. Well me and Flame Princess were supposed to go have a picnic...you know a breakfast picnic. If you want to come-- Flame Princess: Well Finn, its a ''long walk. She probabably doesnt want to hurt her feet... Macestra: Excuuuuse me? If you dont want me to come fine. Look I'm probably leaving anyway...bye...dont hurt ''your feet''... Flame Princess: Sorry...ok Finn lets go. Finn: Woah Woah Woah WOAH. Macestra is coming and so are you Princess. Common lets go. At the picnic... Flame Princess: I have a very fiery temper. Macestra: Well let me be the first to show it! Flame Princess: rrrrrrrrr Macestra: rrrrrrrrr Finn: Both of you ENOUGH! I am trying to help you both get another friend thats the same gender. Just stop. Seriously... Macestra: Look Finn. Thanks for inviting me. But I'm just gonna leave. Have fun lovebirds. Flame Princess: Oh you know we will! (Macestra is gone) Finn: I'm tired of you doing that Princess. I mean if you just actually had a conversation with her you would find she is really cool. Flame Princess: I'm sorry Finn. Its just I dont want her ruining our relationship. Finn: She wont! She is from Earth and she is just a friend...Im gonna go try to find her. Wanna come? Flame Princess: Nah i gotta get home anyway. My dads gonna kill me. bye. Finn: Bye. 'Finn spots Macestra trying to rebuild her rocket with Jake.' Finn: Macestra! What are you doing? I thought you said you wanted to stay? Macestra: Well I'm rethinking everything again. I wanna go home. Jake: Yep. She's right. Finn: Jake! Macestra: No its fine cuz hes right. I should have never tried to redirect my rocket to come here just so i could see the land and see what its like on TV and-- Jake: WHAT!!! You redirected your rocket to come here!? You have to teach me how to do that sometime!!! Macestra: Anytime! Finn: Hold on...You said to see the land and to see what its like on TV. You mean...We are on...a...TV SHOW!? Macestra: Oh dang.........alright. Its about time i said it. On Earth, there is a TV show called Adventure Time...with Finn and Jake. Finn: So all of us are on TV?......THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!!!! Jake: Finn...its not as awesome as it sounds....You need to know something... To Be Continued in the MWAT Movie...The 3 part Series